You Are What You Love
by messington
Summary: 30 kisses in the life of Shuuhei Hisagi and Rangiku Matsumoto. From angst to fluff and everywhere between.
1. I Tried

Disclaimer: Bleach and all its characters are property of Kubo Tite

**I Tried  
**(prompt: violence)

Now that the threat to the pillars was finally extinguished, there really wasn't much left for us to do except watch the remaining battles. I unloaded the still unconscious Yumichika off my back when we'd reached Komamura-taichio, Iba, and Ikkaku. I can't say that I was confident. I knew that the arrancar that we had just beat were nothing to write home about, and what was to come was going to be the real fight.

The first thing I saw, the only thing I saw, was Rangiku being surrounding by a group of three female arrancar. The others didn't worry me. I had my confidence that even Omaeda could win. If it were just one of them fighting her, it'd be fine. Two would be stretching it, but I knew she was strong. Three was just not good odds. While her haineko could be used as a large-scale attack, it wouldn't be enough to take on three at once. Especially not after they'd released their ressurection.

They were far away, so I couldn't make out much of the action. Despite the gravity of the situation, I had to laugh a little when I saw one of them lunge at her before they'd started. I didn't hear what she said, but I knew it certainly wasn't nice. It was good to see that her insults could work against arrancar. I just hoped this kind of momentum could carry through. The good fortune continued for a short while as she used her ash cat to cut and confuse the girls, but my stomach still twisted. She needed more power if she was going to keep this up, and she'd already released her zanpakuto.

It was long before she was struggling. I fought every urge I had to bolt away and help her, but just as I was about to ask Komamura for help, Momo had appeared using on intricate kidou and a blast from Tobiume. My hope, however, was short-lived, as the arrancar girls knowing that their fight had just gotten a little more challenging pulled out their weapons. I knew their resurrecion was next.

"Komamura-taicho, I'm requesting permission to go aid in the situation with Hinamori-fukutaicho and Matsumoto-fukutaicho," I said to the wolf-headed captain.

"I'm not your superior, Hisagi. You have already left the guard of your pillar. If you wish to further assist your comrades that is you decision."

"Yes, thank you, Komamura-taicho." I turned to take my leave and felt Kira's presence behind me.

"I think they can use all the help they can get," he said quietly. He was probably feeling the same worry for Momo that I was for Rangiku. For both of us, it wasn't just about saving comrades.

I'd had fantasies of saving Rangiku almost since the moment I met her. It was usually from something inane, something she'd probably never really be trapped in. Being my fantasy, she usually rewarded me with an extra flash of skin or a soft kiss. I've always wanted to impress her and not just because I wanted the rewards I'd thought I'd get. But I won't say that I didn't want those either. I wanted to show her that I'm not just some guy drooling over her, because she certainly had her share of that. I got to know her more as a person as time went on. She wasn't just the beautiful, curvy vice captain with long blonde hair and lips that could tempt any man. She had an unshakable confidence, a loyalty to her friends and superiors, as well as a warm, comforting spirit. Seeing all those qualities only made me more resolute. I had talents and skills that I hoped would set me apart. My guitar playing had gotten much better, so I was closer to writing that song for her. I always treated her to a few rounds of sake even if my wallet only had enough money for one. Every article I wrote, I poured my all into so she could read the words I loved to write. I wanted to show her that I was there if she ever needed me; I would help her when she was in danger.

As we made our way to them as fast as we could, there was a surge of reiatsu in the air, and it made my stomach sink. Both Kira and I looked towards its source to see this thing that had formed from the left arms of those arrancar girls. This thing was utterly monstrous. I've seen my share of large, disgusting hollows in my day, and nothing could compare to what I think I was seeing. Nothing I could think of matched the overwhelming feeling that emanated from it. Still, we needed to help them with this thing. Even if things were only getting worse, I had to help her.

We were almost there when, in an instant, it moved for Rangiku, and my heart dropped as I watched it rip off a chunk of her flesh as if it were nothing. I had to keep going. I couldn't give up. In a strange way, it was like those huge hollows that attacked me and my fellow students all those years ago. Even if I was in a corner, I'd have to grit my teeth and keep going. I knew that I probably couldn't beat this thing on my own, but there was no way that I could just stand aside.

She was falling out of the sky, and Momo had used a binding spell to make sure and break her fall. It was headed right for them. This was my chance. With a twirl and swing of shinikaze, I had it trapped.

I managed some nice, reassuring words to Momo. We were there. We were going to help. I almost want to laugh when asked me if it was okay for me to be the one to fight. This wasn't the place for matchmaking. It had to be me, if there was anyone that could stabilize Rangiku and Momo it was him. I wish that I could do it, but the best I could do was hold this thing off until he was done. It was the more dangerous job, but I was willing.

I thought I was doing well. When the kidou hit that thing, I really thought that I had a way to beat him. All of those years I spent trying to build up my speed and kidou so I didn't have to use shinikaze were going to pay off, but that thing was only playing with me. It broke the chains in and instant once it had the chance. I should have avoided his hand, but he managed to grab me. Then it got even more disgusting when it looked like it was going to swallow me. Seeing Iba coming from behind it made me feel a little better. I didn't want my demise to be in the stomach of this thing. Then Iba was blasted with a cero, and it went back to me. First there was the wall, then it squeezed me until I felt my body go numb, and it tossed me aside.

Now I'm wondering when someone is going to come and heal me or if my reiatsu is going to slowly drain out of me. But, even now, as I lay here trying to stay conscious, I just hope that Kira can help her, and the selfish bit of me hopes she knows that I tried my hardest to beat that thing for her. Maybe I'll wake up in a bed in the 4th division next to her, and, when she's well enough, she'll reward me with one of those kisses I've always dreamed about.

* * *

Reviews are love


	2. Deadline

**Deadline**  
(prompt: news)

Rangiku fluffed her hair and adjusted her cleavage before grabbing the small pile of papers and heading out the door. Her new advice column and horiscopes for the Seireitai News was late for its deadline, which was the previous afternoon. Despite her tardiness, and the publication's supposedly strict deadlines, she knew that she'd have no problem making it in, because, as luck would have it, the new editor happened to have a bit of the thing for her.

It was going to be simple. First, she would strut into the editor's office and lean over as far as she could while handing him her column. Then, she would innocently act as if she didn't really mean to be late, of course, still while leaning over. In her final act, she'd inquire about the progress of the paper, walking behind his desk, to look over his shoulder and making sure that certain things remain in view. Despite what many may have thought about her, she was only willing to work what assets she already showed off and maybe engage in a little innocent flirting to get her way, nothing more.

Upon entering through the gates of the ninth division, she noticed that she gathered noticeably more attention than she previously had in her own division.

"Is Hisagu-fukutaicho in his office?" she asked a random group of division members. One in particular seemed quite flushed when she'd stopped in front of him to speak. She chuckled to herself as he stammered out a weak yeah. Smiling and thanking him, she headed to the office, still clutching the papers she'd just finished writing.

"He's been in there for a long time," the nervous shinigami managed as she walked away. Again she thanked him and continued to the office.

It seemed oddly quiet when she walked into the main office. Just after the deadline, she would have thought it'd be full of staff trying to get the layout together so the publication would be out at its expected date. Then again, what did she know. She was never in the ninth division, so she never had the duty of working on the Communication Bulletin. She continued on to the captain's office, which was now occupied by Shuuhei in the absence of his captain.

"Shuuhei," she asked as she knocked on the door. No answer, so she knocked and repeated his name a little louder this time. Still nothing. She was able to turn the knob, so he hadn't locked himself in again. Slowly letting herself in and closing the door behind her, she could see the reason why he wasn't answering: he was sitting at his desk, sleeping.

Walking up to get a closer look, she couldn't help but think the sight of him sleeping at his desk with his head on his folded arms was just far too cute. Although she knew otherwise, anyone meeting Shuuhei for the first time would think the man was a refugee of the 11th division. The scars, the tattoos, and even the sharp shape of his eyes made him look potentially intimidating. Seeing him now, his often harsh-looking expression had disappeared as he slept, and what was left looked almost boyish.

Something stood out in the pile of papers under his sleeping form. It was layout mockups. They had been working on finishing the issue. Her eyes roamed over the papers to see one in particular at the top of the pile. It had a narrow column of text, but the majority of the page was left open with the characters for her name scribbled in.

Maybe he really had been waiting for her. She wondered if he'd stayed there the whole night or just stayed late and came in early, not getting much sleep as a result. Either way, she hoped that there were other late columns that he was waiting for. The idea that he was so diligently waiting for her while she procrastinated didn't sit well with her, but it didn't exactly surprise her either.

Setting the paper on his desk, she took another look at him. She reached out, softly brushed aside a few unruly strands of hair, leaned down, and kissed him on the cheek, just under his tattoo. She wasn't exactly sure what compelled her to do that, but it made her smile.

On her way out, she noticed a blanket was strewn over a sofa. Grabbing it, she walked back over to Shuuhei and softly placed it over him. If he was sleeping in his office because of her, he at least should stay warm. After that, she quickly left and made her way back to her office and a captain, who was probably angrily waiting for her.

***

Shuuhei groaned as he felt himself wake. Sleeping bent over his desk as he did made his body feel heavy. He twisted a squirmed in his chair as an attempt to stretch his aching back, and his half-awake mind made the realization that there was something covering him that hadn't been covering as he slept. Reaching back, he felt a blanket covering and sat up, letting it slide off of him. It was the blanket that he usually draped over the couch. Someone must have put it over him when he slept.

Slowly, he stood and made his way over to the couch to put the blanket back in its place. Going back to his desk, he noticed a short stack of pale pink paper with his name scribbled on it. He didn't need to look at any more pages to know that it was Rangiku's. Seeing her column turned in, he rushed it to the main editing room to see only a few people milling about.

"I've just received Matsumoto-fukutaicho's column," he said setting the papers that included the layout page for her column down in front of the handful of division members now working. Instead of seeing them quickly get to work, he was met with blank stares.

"Um," one of the females softly stated. "Hisagi-fukutaicho, you…you have something on your face," she softly said pointing to her left cheek. She reached into the sleeve of her uniform, pulled out a compact, and handed it to him. He was a bit befuddled by what would be on his face besides maybe a few creases on his skin from sleeping.

What he saw when looked into the mirror of the compact surprised him. It was the faint shape of lips in a soft coral color. Someone who wore lipstick had kissed him. Still a little groggy from his nap, it took a second to connect the dots, but when he did, he could feel a blush creep up on his cheeks.

Quickly he handed the compact back to the woman, excused himself, and went back to his office. It was when he got back in that he remembered the blanket was draped over him. His mind went over the scene of her coming into his office to drop off her column, kissing him on the cheek, and kindly draping the blanket over him. If that's the kind of treatment he got from her when she was late, then, no matter how much work it was going to be to get everything back on schedule, maybe it wasn't really so bad.

* * *

Reviews are love.


	3. A Little Free Time

**A Little Free Time**  
(prompt: candy)

Her hand gripped his as she lead him into a small alley between buildings. Shuuhei hadn't really been paying much attention to exactly where she was taking him. The only thing he knew was that they were supposed to be on their way to a Women's Association meeting, but right now he was curious as to what exactly his girlfriend has planning by taking him away from the main walkway.

They had little leeway to see each other, as he was busy still working as an acting captain as well as his usual vice captain duties. Rangiku had taken to sneaking in little moments together in the short time that they had. These meetings weren't always formal or even planned, but they were something that she enjoyed. His desire to see her no matter how little time he had always made her smile. Today was no different. The timeline was tight, but she knew that she could spend some time with him walking to the meeting. It wasn't much, but it'd been over a week since they're been able to have more than a hello and a few words thanks to his busy schedule.

Meeting him outside her office, she made the decision to make the best of their time together that she could, and she definitely was going to make it a surprise. Sure enough, she lead him into an alley, leading him to back into a wall. Slyly looking up at him, her actions definitely had the effect she wanted. She gripped both side of his shihakusho, motioning him down closer to her lips.

"It's been too damn long, Shuu," she said in a hushed whisper, about an inch from his lips. He leaned in to close the gap as his arms wrapped around her to better pull her into his kiss.

"You need to do this more," he said, quickly going back for more of the sweet sensation of those luscious lips of hers. "Pull me out of my office, and remind me just how great this is."

Again, he swiftly returned to the kiss, hoping that she'd lose track of time and not notice that she was indeed late for her meeting. Her hands roaming from his sides to wrap around his neck was a good sign, and again pulled her closer, her curves now pressed up against him. As he licked her lips, hoping she'd be responsive to his advances, he felt a hesitation. She stiffened. "What is it?" he asked, loosening his embrace.

"We've been caught," she replied.

"Caught?"

Confused, he looked around and didn't see anything. Looking around again, this time, he noticed a bit of pink lower than his eyeline at the entrance to the alley.

"Glasses won't be happy that you're late because of 69-kun, Chesty Onee-san," Yachiru said with a grin plastered to her face.

Rangiku sighed, reached into her sleeve, pulled out a small bag, and held it in front of the girl.

"How about I give you this bag of candy, and you tell Nanao that my taicho made me finish some paperwork before I left. I'll be there really soon. I promise." Yachiru eagerly held her hands out for the treat, but Rangiku jerked the bag back towards her. "Now what are you going to tell Nanao?"

"That Frosty held up Chesty Onee-san with work because he's a big meanie," the young girl anxiously replied.

"Good girl, Yachiru-chan."

As soon as Rangiku dropped the bag of candy into the girl's hands, Yachiru was off like a pink bolt of lightning.

"So you keep a bag of candy on you so you can bribe Yachiru if you ever need to?" Shuuhei asked. He certainly didn't expect Rangiku to have such an efficient bribe on her. Who would have thought that Yachiru of all people would catch them making out in an alley? That girl had a horrible sense of direction.

"I owed her anyway. I brought it with me to give to her at the meeting."

"Oh, okay. That makes sense. So," he said, placing his hands back on her hips and pulling her closer. "That means we have a little more time, right?"

"It certainly does," she replied with a sly smile, her arms again wrapping around his neck. He eagerly picked up where he left off.

* * *

Reviews are love


	4. I'm Knee Deep in It

**I'm Knee Deep In It**  
(prompt: the space between dreams and reality)

Rangiku slowly opened her eyes to see that it was still a bit dark. Her sleepy mind took a few moments to register that she must have awoken just before dawn. Turning to look out a nearby window to see if her assumption was correct, which it was, she saw Shuuhei's still sleeping form. He was still on his side, facing her.

Some time ago that their relationship had had changed from being friendly drinking buddies to being almost completely sexual. They'd still have some short talks, but ever since that first time, those talks had decreased by quite a lot. It was one of those things that just happened, or at least that was how it seemed. She'd chalked the continuation of the turn in their relationship to the fact that he was a pretty good lover. He was probably one of the best she'd been with, but that was a much shorter list than what most assumed it would be.

Tonight was strange. He'd fallen asleep shortly after, and she couldn't bring herself to wake him and shoo him out. It was easy for her to see that was tired enough by the time he got to her place, let alone after their evening romp. What was the harm of letting him stick around? It's not like they were cuddling anything. He was just a man on the other side of her bed.

Settling back down, Rangiku lie on her back, waiting for fall back to sleep, and realized shortly after that it was a useless gesture. From past experience of drinking late with him, she knew that no matter how late they were up in the night that Shuuhei was usually up with the sun, which was about to rise within the half hour. Instead, she found herself glancing over at him. Still on her back with her head turned towards him, she couldn't help but study his face. She'd never really looked at him in this manner before. Of course, she knew very well what he looked like, but she never took the time to really look at him to see the exact way the scared tissue butted up to the smoother skin or the slight difference in texture between his tattoo the skin around it.

As she looked over him with a detailed eye, she began to wonder what exactly he'd look like without the markings on his face. She knew that they all meant something to him and that he carried them with pride, but she still couldn't keep from wondering what he'd be like without them.

Slowly, Rangiku's imagination went about erasing the marks on his face. First the long strip of grey that crossed over his nose and right cheek faded. The first time she met him, which was shortly after his entrance into the Gotei 13, he didn't have that mark, so it was easy enough for her to imagine him without it. The next to go was the 69 tattooed on his cheek. Then, one by one, the jagged scars running down his face faded away, and his eyebrow filled in to match the other.

The picture that her mind came up with was definitely still Shuuhei. The lines and angles of his face were the same. He was awake in her imagination, so she could see that he still had the same eyes. Their sharp, thin shape was unique in their own right. This image in her head was very obviously Shuuhei, but in an odd way, it wasn't. This man in her head had the same features, but without the scars and markings on his face, it just didn't feel like Shuuhei. It's not like she didn't find this version of him attractive or strange looking. It felt foreign. It just wasn't _him_.

She let that new image slowly fade from her imagination as she again focused on the man sleeping next to her, or at least his real face, scars and all. He'd slowly become a valuable asset in her life. Even if they didn't talk over a few bottles of sake like they used to, a part of her felt like she still needed him there.

Rumors about them were quite rampant among the members of their divisions, and they'd likely spread to other divisions as well. She'd once overheard a few women of the 9th division accuse her of taking advantage of their vice captain. There probably was some truth to that. She was lonely, and he was hopelessly in love with her. She knew she came to him because he'd always make time for her. It felt good to have someone she could rely on that wasn't her captain. The kindness her offered was too hard to ignore. His kisses felt so sweet, and she couldn't bring herself to tell him to not to kiss her. She may not love him like he loves her, but she felt like she could at least pretend when he kissed her like he did.

While she couldn't let him go, she couldn't completely commit herself to him. It was so horribly selfish, but she never made any attempts to hide her selfishness. Maybe one day, when her heart still didn't hurt from Gin's permanent absence, she could let herself have a reality that included Shuuhei in some way other than her protection from loneliness.

* * *

The title is taken from a song called "Backwards Walk" by Frightened Rabbit. The complete line for the song is "you're the shit and I'm knee deep in it." It's a reference for both of them in entering a sexual relationship where it's pretty much understood that it's not what either want.

Anyways, as always, reviews are love.


	5. Strange Things Will Happen

**Strange Things Will Happen  
**(prompt: our distance and that person)

Those flowers felt like they were taunting her. The arrangement was beautiful, and it certainly was a nice addition to the drab 10th division office. Unohana-taicho had really outdone herself on these, but Rangiku couldn't help but almost sneer at them. They were just one big reminder of him. This whole day was nothing but a reminder of him. Her birthday was a day to be celebrated even though she, as a soul, didn't really have a birth that she could remember. Most residents of the Soul Society still managed to look forward to the day as if it really were a celebration of birth. If anything, it was a celebration of death. For her, it was something else about him that would taunt her; that naive notion that he was, in any capacity, a good person. Keeping the memory of him in her head as a devious man, who took pleasure in the pain of others, was so much easier than remembering that silver-haired boy waving a dried persimmon in her face as she was practically dying of starvation.

It was such a conflict. This day was one where she could celebrate the freedom of the loneliness she'd experienced for so long. At the same time, the person who freed her from such a feeling had gone on to cause her such pain.

She never really went out her way to celebrate this September 29th. At least, she didn't do anything out of the ordinary for her. Her captain still nagged her during the day about doing her paperwork. He did give her a small gift and told her happy birthday, and she was more than happy with just that. A few other gifts and wishes streamed in like the flower arrangement from the Women's Association or a few romance novels from Momo and Nanao. Neither of them cared for the genre, but they knew she liked them. The steamier the better, she always used to say. All in all it was a normal work day. She was happy that they were still in the midst of recovery from Aizen's actions. Not that any of them knew about her birthday or why she was reticent in her celebration when she was normally the first person to celebrate.

It was now evening, and she figured that maybe she would go out looking for Shuuhei and Kira. They would probably be up for a drink. After all, they were her company when she'd drunkenly confessed the meaning behind her birth date when they were out drinking on the tenth, Gin's birthday. Neither had brought the subject up, and she wondered the next morning if they were too drunk to remember. Either way, they looked forward for a reason to drink, and she knew they wouldn't refuse her on her birthday. There were other people she thought to invite, but at the moment, she wasn't really willing to be around a large group. Gathering up the small stack of paperwork she managed to work through, she was interrupted by a knock at the office door.

"Come in," Hitsugaya grumbled, not even looking up from his work. The office door slid open, and Rangiku turned to see Shuuhei stepping into the room.

"I have your copy of the Communication Magazine, Hitsugaya-taicho," he said walking over to the young captain and handing him the publication. Setting it on the desk, he turned and left, but just as he started to move onto his next task he heard Rangiku calling for him. He turned to see the blonde quickly walking up to him.

"You left so fast, Shuuhei. I know taicho isn't very nice, but at least make conversation," she said playfully teasing him. "I was just thinking about finding you and Kira so we could all go out and get a drink."

"Uh, well, is it okay with Hitsugaya-taicho? The last time I took you out, you were supposed to be working, and he wasn't exactly happy about it." That was an understatement. Hitsugaya told Shuuhei if he drank with her when she was supposed to be working one more time, he'd freeze his ass.

"Oh, it's fine. Today's different."

"If you say it's okay, then I'll go. Do you mind if we went by my quarters to get something before we go get Kira?"

"Yeah, sure. It's on the way."

They walked quietly, side by side to his quarters. Rangiku didn't usually feel self-conscious walking into his division, but there was something that felt a bit off walking with him back to his quarters. For some strange reason, she felt like she actually cared if people would gossip about it. She'd been the subject of gossip for quite some time. A lot of it was pretty close to the truth, at least, the ones about her Gin. The ones about her sleeping around with anyone who was bold enough to make a move, however, weren't. Those were the ones that she hated, and it was that kind of gossip she dreaded being spread now.

They unceremoniously arrived at Shuuhei's quarters within the 9th division. Before they entered, he'd kindly told her to excuse the mess, but she was surprised to step into the main room to only find a few piles of papers and a tea set sitting out. Nothing she would consider a mess. He told her to stay in the main room while he grabbed what he needed. Naturally, that was an invitation for a little snooping. She'd seen his place before, but she'd never had an opportunity like this. She snuck over to one of the piles of paper to notice a bound book on the top. Upon closer inspection, she saw that it was more like a journal, or some kind of memoir. Her eyes skimmed through the characters, trying to pick out something juicy.

_I feel like I need to do something good for her. It's been such a long time since I've seen her smile. I find myself missing it more than I imagined I ever would, but I still question if what I alone can do is enough. He obviously meant a lot to her, and I find myself playing catch up. It's just gotten to a point where it feels like an impossible game of tag; one where I'm doomed to always be the one who's "it."_

Her heart did a funny little flop. He was talking about her. He had to be. She'd known for a long time that Shuuhei had a bit of a thing for her. That much was obvious, but she'd always dismissed it like all the other men who fawned over her. Hell, she even used it to her advantage to get her sake paid for when she wanted a drink but was low on money. To read his writing implying how much her smile and her feelings mattered to him threw her for a loop, and she suddenly felt a little self conscious about the idea of being around him alone.

Faint footsteps snapped her out of her thoughts, and she took a few steps away from the journal in hopes that he wouldn't notice that she'd been reading it. As he entered the room, she couldn't help but see a package that was meticulously wrapped in a beautifully patterned paper. He'd gotten her something for her birthday. What was strange to her was that he almost seemed to be planning to give it to her one on one. He must have been using the delivery as an excuse.

"Happy Birthday, Rangiku-san," Shuuhei said, holding out the package. Slowly, she took the package and noted that it was a little on the heavy side. Most of the gifts she'd gotten today were small trinkets, flowers, and books. Holding this package from Shuuhei, she somehow knew that this was going to outdo them all. As an avid lover of beautiful things, she did want to tear it when she opened it, so after untying the string that held the paper sealed, she gingerly pulled apart the folds.

Her mouth hung open as soon as she could see what her present was. The paper she found beautiful just seconds before was dropped to the ground as pulled out a beautiful kimono and held it in front of her to see just how amazing the garment was. In her haste, an obi that had been folded a placed in the folded kimono fell to the floor. She didn't pay much attention, she just gawked at what she was holding. The silk was a deep, rich purple. The design of intricate spider mums cascaded around the hem in a cream color, with the smaller flowers embroidered in ivory. She felt the pool of heavier weight fabric on her feet and picked up the sash. It was just as amazing as the kimono. It was a soft mint green, patterned with a wave motif, which was woven into the fabric.

"Shuuhei, this is gorgeous." Then came a word combination she never thought would have come out of her mouth when it came to gift giving. "You really didn't have get me something this nice." As those words slipped from her lips, she mentally tried to justify saying such an out of character thing. This was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever bought for her. She was the one always treating herself to nice things. Having someone buy them for you was such an unfamiliar feeling.

"You said that you hated your birthday, and I can understand why. I, um, I just want to make you happy today, and I thought maybe getting you something nice would be a good step."

"Thank you very much for this. I'll be sure to wear it when I have to chance to," she replied, clutching the garment close to her chest.

"Why not today?"

"I only plan on drinking tonight, and this is too beautiful to get spilled on…or worse." Kira did have a tendency to not stop drinking until he threw up.

"What if we didn't do that?" She gave him a quizzical took, which prompted an immediate reply. "I just thought we could do something other than go out and get wasted."

"But, I can't go out in something this gorgeous looking like this. I need to put my hair up and get better shoes."

"That's fine. We can go back to your place, so you can change," he replied nonchalantly.

"But it'll take awhile. You know us girls like to take our time," she teased.

"That's fine," he replied trying his hardest to not seem anxious or angry that she was trying to weasel her way out of wearing the kimono. Maybe it was a little selfish to want to see her in the kimono he'd bought with his savings, but he didn't care.

Rangiku sighed. Why did he have to be so willing, so patient? It was funny, really. This was a kind of behavior she'd longed to see from Gin on her birthday. He hadn't shown much effort in celebrating it for years. Even then, it usually was nothing more than him coming to her when the lights came out. He hardly ever slept the whole night with her, and for a long time, she wished for something from him more than that. It didn't have to be anything big or expensive. He just needed to show he cared, like the little boy who so innocently suggested to make her birthday the anniversary of their meeting. Now, she was getting what she always wanted, but even so, it just served to remind her of the distance she'd placed between the two men. Shuuhei was a dear friend, but even in his incredibly kind gesture, he was still present in her mind.

"Okay, okay, you get your wish," she impatiently replied. He followed her as she quickly walked out of his quarters and towards hers. She didn't exactly make it easy for him to follow her by taking a narrow shortcut, darting between buildings, and making quick turns. He knew that she didn't want to be seen with him, carrying his extravagant birthday present. Not that he expected her to shout about his gift from the rooftops or announce that she was walking back to her quarters with him, but it hurt his pride a little that she went this far to avoid being seen by others between his place and hers.

Unceremoniously, they arrived at her quarters, and Shuuhei stood in the main living area while she went off to change. He always found her place interesting. It was filled with all sorts of little nick-knacks and trinkets, all of which looked quite expensive, some more ostentatious than others. There was a new little area of decoration on one of her shelves. It was a cluster of picture frames, all filled with images that were taken on their trip to the real world. Most of them were of her captain or Orihime, but Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika made it into a few as well. It made him wish he didn't have to play captain and was part of that expedition down to the human world.

He sat on the couch and couldn't help but think of the distance that still remained between them. He wanted so badly to be in those pictures with her, to be the person she'd proudly walk with back to her quarters. Naturally that lead his mind to think of other things he wanted do with her in her quarters. He flushed a little at the thought, but that was part of a relationship between two adults and he wasn't about to have some misplaces honor that he'd never think of her that way when it came down to it. He wanted her. He wanted her company both in public and in private.

Hearing her door slide open, Shuuhei's attention was quickly brought to her as she walked out of the room. He couldn't help but gawk at the woman. She looked even better than he'd imagined she would. Her height definitely did her a favor in showcasing the embroidery along the hem, and the color suited her perfectly. While she didn't wear the robe quite as open as her usual uniform, with her hair up and her neck fully exposed, it made up for her usual display with one that was more traditionally more sensual. Not that he didn't like the way she wears her shikakusho. It was just a nice departure.

She was a little uncomfortable walking out to him all dressed up. It was easy for her to be this fantasy figure, but she couldn't help but remember what she'd read in his journal earlier. She couldn't even look directly at him initially for fear of seeing what kind of look he had. Her suspicions were confirmed when she finally looked at him to see the admiration painted on his face. Maybe he'd looked at her like this in the past and she'd just dismissed it, but right now her emotions were so mixed. It was nice to admired, especially by someone who was actually reputable and just generally nice, but it just felt so foreign. It must have been those years of chasing after Gin that lead her to think that was, in some way, the way relationships were. There was no chase here. If she really wanted to, all she had to was reach out but knowing that didn't make things easier. Still, it at least felt good to know that some cared about her in that capacity.

"You look…really beautiful, Rangiku-san."

It was an expect response, but she still smiled and hoped he didn't notice that it was still a little forced. "Are you ready to go now?" Nodding, she walked over to the door with him, and before he could open it, she linked her arm in his, causing him to freeze and look at her. Ignoring his startled expression, she rose up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much," she said softly as she stood back on her heels.

"You're welcome," he replied almost as if by reflex. Without skipping a beat, Rangiku opened the door lead them out of her quarters.

"So where are we headed?" she asked as if nothing had happened. It took him a moment to put his thoughts together.

"Uh…it's that, that place you like right by the south entrance," he replied, stumbling through his words.

As they walked arm in arm to the restaurant where, unbeknownst to her, Shuuhei had gathered all her closest friends to surprise her, she made a little vow to herself. She vowed to try her best not to let her past get in the way of her future; not to let his shadow get in the way of the brightness all around her; especially not the brightness that was right next to her. She knew that it was a vow she'd probably struggle with. Self sabotage was something she'd grown used to, but she knew she'd hate herself if she didn't try to get past him and allow herself to grow closer to someone else.

* * *

Another song-inspired fic. This time it's "Strange Things Will Happen" by The Radio Dept.

Today was a pretty day / No disappointments / No expectations on your whereabouts / And oh, did I let you go? / Did it finally show that strange things will happen if you let them?  
Today I didn't even try to hide / I'll stay here and never push things to the side / You can't reach me cause I'm way beyond you today

Today was a pretty day / Autumn comes with / These slight surprises where your life might twist and turn / Hope to unlearn / Strange things will happen / If you let them come around and stick around  
Today I didn't even try to hide / I'll stay here and never push things to the side / Today I didn't even look to find / Something to put me in that peace of mind / You can't touch me cause I'm way beyond you today


End file.
